El libro de los Nombres Muertos
by Death God Raven
Summary: Jack consigue descifrar la ruta para encontrar el Necronomicon, el cual contiene rituales y formulas para lo inimaginable, pero muchas personas buscan lo mismo, especialmente una peliroja con un deseo imposible.


**Sacado del baúl de los recuerdos... ahi les va algo así como un prologo.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL LIBRO DE LOS NOMBRES PERDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 01 **

**MANOS CRUZADAS PARTE 1**

* * *

><p>La tormenta se hacía sentir con sus estruendosos rugidos a través de la furiosa marea. Un pequeño bote se deslizaba por la corriente aleatoria y a duras penas se mantenía a flote.<p>

Parece que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba llegar a Raftel – se dijo a sí mismo el forastero, mientras era arrojado al agua por una ola gigante.

Cuando intentaba nadar para llegar a la superficie fue golpeado por un trozo del bote. El cuerpo inerte empezaba a hundirse cuando de repente una cola larga escamosa se enrollaba en la cintura del mismo arrastrándolo a un destino incierto.

A la mañana en un bar de mala muerte llamado DogHouse, se estaba llevando a cabo una de las clásicas peleas entre piratas y borrachos, técnicamente lo mismo en este caso.

La atención estaba en ellos, hasta que el rechinar de la puerta del bar interrumpió el pleito.

Un hombre caucásico de mediana edad, corpulento llevaba a otro como se tratara de un venado después de una ardua cacería por el bosque.

Miren lo que nos trajo la marea – dijo el hombre por fin. Es Jack Sparrow!-grito uno de los presentes – Capitán Jack Sparrow para ti- corrigió el prisionero alzando el rostro exponiendo sus manos, las cuales se encontraban amarradas.

Miserable me robaste la última vez que estuviste aquí- dijo otro entre la multitud – decir robar es algo un poco grosero digamos que fue un préstamo – se defendió con una sonrisa cínica mostrando algunos dientes de oro.

A todo esto, una persona se encontraba observando el espectáculo mientras ejercía las labores necesarias de sobrevivencia, de borracho en borracho iba registrando sus bolsillos en busca de dinero u otra información que pudiera utilizar en el futuro.

En el día de hoy le había ido bastante bien llevaba reunido alrededor de 50 millones de berries, ya que había saqueado incluso 5 embarcaciones del puerto todos parecían de East Blue, quien diría que encontraría de todo en West Blue – Bien continúen con el espectáculo que aun la mañana es joven – se decía a sí mismo un joven que no pasaba de los 20 años, de cabello corto y naranjas cubierto en la parte superior con una pañoleta verde, llevaba un conjunto de pantalones de largo de un poco más allá de las rodillas y en la parte superior una camisa bastante holgada para su tamaño pero servía para esconder lo sustraído muy satisfactoriamente.

Seguía la multitud enardecida con la presencia del Capitán – Vamos a empalarlo y dejarlo colgado en la costa –contestaba otro - !No! Vamos a darle una paliza primero a ver si sobrevive a eso – tanta ideas magnificas tenían aterrorizado al susodicho aunque claramente se negaba a admitirlo – Este tipo…mira todo lo que le van a hacer y esta tan tranquilo… ¿es idiota?-se decía nuevamente el joven dando un vistazo a la situación que se llevaba a cabo.

HEY! Muchachos hay una recompensa por él es de 100 millones de berries – dijo uno entrando con un papel – si serás imbécil, somos piratas no podemos ir a cobrar a los cuarteles de la marina así como si nada, no ejecutarían al instante – dijo un hombre moreno sentado en una mesa en el fondo, había 2 mujeres a su alrededor sirviéndole licor y las otras 2 "entreteniéndolo" mientras tanto. No se preocupen no es una recompensa de la Marina, es del Capitán de "El Perla Negra " , el Capitán Barbosa .

!¿El Perla Negra? –Gritaron todos al unisonó con caras de horror - ¿Estas de broma verdad?- se cercioró el hombre misterioso de la mesa harem, que por el tono que había dicho lo último terminó por asustar al hombre con el papel, -No, es completamente cierto- dicho esto tragó saliva.

Y se puede saber por qué te está buscando tan exhaustivamente Barbosa, hasta el punto de poner una recompensa cuando es tan apegado a su dinero- miró inquisitoriamente el hombre moreno a Jack que se encontraba meditando sobre quien sabrá que – jejeje es que quiere un autógrafo mío-dijo este mientras trataba de alcanzar una botella de ron que estaba sobre una silla.

En eso se levanta el hombre moreno de la mesa, dejando ver una hacha que estaba en lugar de su mano, haciendo amague de que iba a partir a Jack de un solo tajo – La próxima será enserio- Jack quedó horrorizado al ver que su botella al fin obtenida había sido partida a la mitad – de todos modos –dijo este – no sé qué quieres que te conteste –el hombre hacha se acerca – se que te está buscando porque tienes algo valioso contigo ¿ o me equivoco?.

Bueno…-hizo una pausa, el tipo hacha miro a uno de su tripulación – traigan eso, es una buena oportunidad para probarlo.

Uno de los presentes volvió con una especie de frasco- ¿aquí esta señor? – Bien…-sonrió entre dientes – sujétenlo, y tu abre la boca – procedió abrir el frasco con líquido azul en su interior – hey amigo aleja eso de mi – al ofrecer resistencia el hombre le propino un golpe en el estomago que le hizo abrir la boca del dolor- Buen provecho- vertía todo el contenido en la boca de Jack.

Jack empezó a sentir mareos todo le daba vuelta las voces que lograba captar sonaban distorsionadas y graves –Jaaaccck ¿qué es lo que tienes que busca Barbosa? – Empezó preguntando-Yo… yo tengo el mapa de los acertijos – el tipo hacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y no era el único, el ladronzuelo también estaba prestando atención, al fin había algo interesante pensaba el peli naranjo.

¿Qué has descifrado ya?-siguió preguntando el hombre hacha con emoción en su voz – la ubicación del libro de los nombres perdidos – todos los ahí presentes y no presentes por la borrachera quedaron despiertos y más pendientes de lo que acontecía- vaya pero que cosas nos dices y que se supone que hace – este lo zarandeo para que no se durmiera, jadeo del cansancio Jack – si sabes usarla bien, puedes revivir a alguien - dicho esto cayó inconsciente.

¿Qué le paso?-pregunto el hombre que lo sujetaba de un brazo-eso es por la droga, es una especie de suero de la verdad, solo que actúa más como un veneno por unos instantes ¿no es cruel no creen?-dijo esto último entre risas.

Amárrenlo en un poste allá fuera y llamen a Barbosa – ordenó -pero Capitán no va a quedarse con el mapa - agrego el pirata.

¿De qué nos sirve? si no lo entendemos, además el dinero no me viene mal, si Barbosa encuentra el libro solo tenemos que arrebatárselo, los seguiremos luego que zarpen – rió este.

¿Qué le digo? - pregunto el pirata nuevamente - ¡no es obvio! dile que el Capitán Morgan tiene algo que él quiere.

El joven ladronzuelo al escuchar esto empezó a sudar frió - _¿había __escuchado __bien? __Tal__vez __podría __ser __ese __mapa __de __utilidad __para __su __propósito, __no __todo __estaba __perdido __como __pensaba__-_se levanto después de meter una cartera en su bolsillo y salir de la puerta, llevaba una cuadra caminada - lo primero era hacerse con el mapa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aquí el prologo que se encontraba perdido entre mis archivos, dejen reviews para sabes su opinión.<strong>

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
